a Woman Scorned
by Glenandme
Summary: Joe is devastated when the girl he wants to marry suddenly breaks up with him but he soon realizes that there is much more trouble ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adam and Hoss could say what they wanted, they usually did anyway. Joe would let them prattle on. He had something they would never have. He was going to marry Kitty Manning Barrett the most beautiful girl in all of Nevada. Just about then he felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

To Joe she was a vision. His breath caught in his chest as he suddenly rounded a tree and caught sight of her. She had come early. She stood by the LAKE looking shy and more beautiful than ever, her hands clasped in front of her.

"You're early," He swaggered up to her, a broad smile crossing his tanned young face.

She blushed demurely.

"I'm glad you come early, it'll give us more time to..."

"Joe," she stayed his hand before he could place it around her shoulder.

"Joe, we need to talk things over."

The smile slipped from Joes face. It was quickly replaced with a slight look of confusion.

"But...what do we need to talk over. I told ye, I got it all worked out. We can marry in three years. I'll have enough money saved by then. We can settle somewhere else, somewhere where no one knows who we are. I'll get a job as a ranch hand..."

She shook her head. "Joe, you're fifteen years old."

"I'll find work, I'll hire myself out as a horse breaker."

She put her hand to his lips. "Joe, we're too young, it's all going too fast."

Joe felt a wave of panic rising in his chest.

"What do you want me to do Kitty, I'll do what you want me to..." Joe couldn't finish. He looked down at his shoes and tried to control the emotions welling up within him.

Kitty reached up and gently kissed his cheek. He felt a ring being put into his hand. He looked down at it. It had cost him all the money he had.

"I'm sorry Joe," She whispered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Joe tried to smile but found he couldn't look at her.

She backed away from him and ran back towards the dirt road. Once he was sure she was out of sight Joe allowed the tears to fall. He couldn't even begin to process what just happened. How could he have been so wrong.

~o~

It was another hour of just sitting by the lake before he could get himself together. He remembered as a child fishing there with Hoss not a care in the world. Life had been so much easier then. All he cared about was fishing and playing with his friends acting out the gun battles they had read about in the latest dime novel. Who needed girls anyway. They always make you do stupid stuff anyway like take walks for no good reason and talking rubbish about the moon and the stars. Who needed them anyways. Even as he spoke Joe put a hand up to his face to swipe at the tears beginning to gather there once more.

Luck was with him when he got home. Ben was flat out tired and fast asleep by the fire. Adam was absorbed in fixing a drawer that had come apart in Ben's desk. Only Hoss spoke to him as he headed into the kitchen.

"Your dinner is in the stove. You're lucky Hop Sing had ta go out. He was madder than a desert snake at you for not bein here to eat his meat pie. He made it especially for you."

Joe only nodded. He took a cookie from a jar on the shelf and went to leave the kitchen.

"You ain't gonna eat it?" Hoss asked.

Joe shook his head. He exited the kitchen crossed the living room and headed for the stairs.

Hoss watched him go. He sidled back into the kitchen and retrieved Joe's dinner from the stove. The contents would make a fine sandwich he decided.

Joe didn't even eat the cookie. It had only been a prop to make his actions look nonchalant. He didn't much feel like eating anything. He lay down on the bed and put an arm up over his face. He closed his eyes though he knew there would be no sleep for him that night.

What happened, had he done something wrong? He thought again of the evening he spent with Kitty and her mother. Had he made a fine enough impression? He wore his best suit, scraped a comb through his unruly mop of curls. Maybe he should have asked Adam about dinner table manners. He hadn't expected all that cutlery. They were just eating a dinner, they weren't gathering weapons to fight off the Paiutes.

Kitty's mother was so much older than he had expected. She had a face neither soft nor kind. Her piercing dark eyes seemed to bore into him. She rather looked down her nose at him as if she was beholding something distasteful. Truth be told he hadn't expected such a cold reception. Kitty had assured him that her mother was keen to meet him in person.

What she was keen to do was ask him a barrage of questions.

"Your father I hear has been married no more than three times is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, he…." Joe tried to answer but there was yet another question.

"And he has three sons all by different wives,"

Joe had never thought of it in that way, he could only nod his head in agreement and try to swallow down the clump of roast lamb caught in his throat.

"That is very odd I must say, and your mother, I hear she was from New Orleans."

Joe blushed red. "Yes ma'am."

He seemed to sink lower in his seat with every question she put to him.

Joe had planned to tell Kitty's mother the happy news of their engagement that evening but the happy news remained a secret between the pair.

~o~

Joe stepped heavily down the stairs the next morning. He stopped short of the breakfast table, all were eating and he didn't want to join them.

"I'll start in on my chores, it's looking like it might rain in the afternoon so I'll get them done early." He told them as he headed for the door.

"Joseph," Ben called out to him.

Joe turned and hoped Ben wouldn't press him into taking food.

"You're pale looking, didn't you sleep son?"

"Not very well Pa, it was that damn shutter again, it was squeaking all night,"

"I'll take a look at it," Adam mumbled as he took a draught of coffee.

Joe was relieved to be out sweeping out the barns on his own. He remembered how Adam and Hoss had laughed when he had told them of his plans to marry Kitty. If they found that so funny they would find the fact that she dumped him even more hilarious. He couldn't bare it to be teased about that. He was trying to act as normal as he could but he was struggling, her rejection of his love had left an open gaping wound and he honestly didn't know if he could ever get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the days that followed Joe's initial shock began to subside and what was left in its wake was a state of resigned dejection. As busy as Adam and Hoss were they saw little to be worried about in Joes behaviour as they both found that particular period in their life trying for no obvious reason.

At first they laughed that he must be sickening for something, Adam had sent him back to the house for food while they worked in the fields. That was a job Joe usually had much to say about but instead he ambled back towards the ranch house without a word.

When he returned with the parcel from Hop Sing he handed it straight over to Adam and turned to return to his work of scattering the seeds. Adam frowned to himself.

"Here Joe, leave that. Sit down and have something to eat," he called over.

Joe did as was told. Taking a sausage roll from the parcel Adam held out he sat a little away from his brothers and began to eat.

"Here Adam, how come the ranch hands get to have every Friday afternoon off and we have to work,"

Adam only nodded in sympathy to Hoss's question and turned his attention on Joe.

He decided on a topic that usually brought animation to the boy's face.

"So, are you still going to marry Kitty whats-her-name?" he asked with a grin.

"No, we decided not to. We're too young," Joe told him, trying to sound neutral on the subject.

Adam nodded. "Very wise, there's loads of time yet Joe, heck Me and Hoss have no intention of marrying yet."

But Joe having answered the question went back to his food and said no more on the subject. Once he had finished the sausage roll and took a drink he got up and went back to his work.

Adam's frown deepened. He looked to Hoss.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Nope," Hoss answered. "He's fifteen,"

Adam nodded, reaching up and using his bandana to wipe perspiration from his face. "Yeah who'd be that age again. Come on, we'll be here all day if we don't get this field done."

Adam, Hoss and Ben engaged in some animated conversation over supper that night. They recounted an old tale of a friend of theirs who was served last at a dinner party even though he was starving hungry. Ben laughed as he recounted the hefty man's growing distress as he watched plate after plate of food being served and none for him. They all laughed as they remembered the colour rising to the poor mans face. Finally when he was served he shovelled the meat and potatoes into his mouth and didn't stop until he was scraping the bottom of the plate.

Once the meal was over Adam and Hoss still laughing sidled over to the seating area by the fire. Hoss stretched himself and lay down on the couch. Adam went to his usual seat and took up the paper to read. Joe got up too, anxious once again to head for his bedroom.

"Joe,"

He looked towards his father.

"Sit for a minute, I want to talk to you."

"Pa I've got school work."

"In the middle of summer," Ben grinned.

"I need to study."

They both looked up as Adam smirked from under his paper.

"That will do Adam," Ben told him.

Softening his expression Ben once again turned to his youngest son.

"You know if there is something on your mind you can talk to me don't you. It's nothing I wouldn't have heard before."

Joe only nodded.

"You're not your usual spritely self these days."

Joe looked to the table.

"I'm just tired is all Pa, we were out putting down seed most of the day. I might just get an early night."

After a moment Ben nodded with a smile. "Maybe that's for the best, it'll do you good."

Joe returned his smile and headed for the stairs.

The smile fell away from Joe's face as he entered his bedroom. He hadn't lied, he was tired but it was a different kind of tired. A tiredness which wouldn't automatically guarantee a good night's sleep. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. It pained him to remember how much he always looked forward to his rendezvous with Kitty. She wasn't like any of the rest of his friends. His world fell into place when she laughed at his jokes. Long after they parted for the evening he would carry something funny she had said around in his head and he would laugh to himself. He had heard from his friend's numerous stories of their encounters with women. The stories always involved an older woman, an older very beautiful woman who was willing to do anything for them. That was not how it was with kitty. You got away with nothing with Kitty but Joe liked her all the more for it.

~o~

Joe frowned to himself. What was it with fathers, they always want you to be working with your brothers out in the fields and then just when you want to be out working they insist on giving you money and sending you into the city. Ben would have nothing else this Saturday morning. He even commissioned Adam to drive into town and wait until Joe was ready to return. Adam agreed immediately. Joe was surprised at that. Adam usually liked to start late on a Saturday. He'd have breakfast and spend the morning reading the paper but now he got up from the table and went to fetch his coat from the rack.

Joe was not keen on the plan but went along with it for fear of more probing questions though he soon learnt that it was just what he needed. He soon found himself lost in more tranquil thoughts as he thumbed through the assortment of new dime novels at the mercantile. There was a bunch of new titles in. He had read the ones he had from cover to cover. It was definitely time for some new adventures.

He didn't notice Jacob Foster enter the store until the boy was right up beside him.

"Hay Joe," the boy pointed towards the books. "Get that one, it's really good. I'm not tellin ye what happens but it's better than The Posse,"

Joe immediately picked up the book and read the title The Outlaw from Back East. He nodded with a feint smile for his friend.

"Hay Joe, I heard about you and Kitty Manning Barrett." The boy grinned.

Joe froze in his step.

"Way to go Joe, I didn't think you had it in you."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Kitty, well I always thought she was a bit of a non starter but when I heard about you and her I couldn't believe it."

The boy was startled when Joe grabbed him roughly by his shirt front.

"You watch your mouth when you talk about her. We ain't done nothin."

"Well okay Joe, ye don't have to be so rough about it. Try to pay a guy a compliment."

Jacob turned his back on Joe and headed towards the counter. Joe could hear him order a quarter pound of gum balls and a small stick of liquorice.

Joe was just standing holding the books to his chest until Mr Benson stared down at him waiting for him to approach the counter.

Joe bought three dime novels and a bag of cough no more candy. He was out of money but he knew Adam would buy him lunch. Big brothers always somehow felt obliged to do that. It was one of the few good things about them.

As he crossed over the street he could feel eyes upon him. Four or five local women were looking straight at him. He could not tell the exact number as his face had begun to colour up but Kitty's mother Angela Manning Barrett was at the centre of them. He could catch snippets of the conversation only.

"I had to separate them….shameful behaviour….despicable.

Joe burned with shame. He racked his brains to remember what he had done with Kitty to elicit such a response from her mother. Had Kitty told her mother everything? Adam was surprised to see Joe so soon. He was in the Silver Doller losing his weeks pay to an old man with a branch to walk with and one milky white eye. The old man cackled as Adam got to his feet.

"Son, you come back when you learn how to play a hand without showing every card on your face."

Adam nodded with a wry smile and threw some money on the table. The man put two withered hands out and pulled the coins towards him.

"So, you ready for lunch?" Adam asked of Joe. Adam tried to put himself in front of the table so the boy wouldn't see how much he had just lost but Joe wasn't looking and didn't much care.

"I ain't really hungry. What say we just head for home. I'm kinda tired."

Adam nodded and grabbed his jacket from behind the chair. He wasn't much hungry either, losing a packet to an 83 year old card shark will do that to a man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joe would have liked some time to think out some sort of adequate apology for his actions. Whatever it was he had done it was obviously not fitting behavior if Kitty's mother felt compelled to get involved?

Joe would have liked some time to think it all out but he had to adorn his best suit and neck tie and go down to a formal dinner. Ben was having Jed Cochrane over. They had just cemented a deal to jointly buy a share in a new railway line currently in construction near Sacramento.

Adam and Hoss were equally delighted to be attending such a formal dinner event, Joe could hear them arguing in the next room.

Adam was yelling about a certain white shirt of his which looked suspiciously stretched as if some bigger man may have worn it. Hoss's voice could be heard too but he was only mumbling away as he got ready. Hoss hated confrontation and would never dare tell Adam that he looked a mite scrawny after his last bout of stomach flu and perhaps that could account for the bigger looking shirt. There was no arguing with Adam when he was in one of these moods. He hated formal dinners. As the eldest son he was often called upon to engage in conversation with people he hardly knew, the right hand man of his father. Adam always shined at such events but it was not without some pre-performance nerves.

As it turned out their dinner guest proved to be a jovial sort of man with an easy manner and a good sense of humor. He was one of those rare and lovely guests who do not need entertaining but brings the entertainment themselves. Adam found that he need say very little. He sat back in his chair with his glass of wine and laughed along with the rest of his family as Jed Cochrane turned out one hilarious tale after the other. Even Joe found himself enjoying the evening. He sat crossed legged on the floor by the fire drinking his milk and hanging on their guests every word. Ben took a moment to gaze at his son and smile. He hadn't seen that cheeky smile in his youngest son in some time. It warmed his heart to see it now.

"Ah it is good to be among a family such as yours Ben," Jed said at last, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "When you asked me to come in with you on this deal you know I didn't hesitate. You have a reputation Ben."

"Oh, have I now," Ben chuckled but Jed was being serious.

"You have a good reputation Ben, you and your fine sons." Jed looked to Adam and Hoss as he spoke.

"Reputation is everything."

"I couldn't agree more," Ben smiled. "And thank you friend, we make a good team you and I."

They all raised their glasses to Jed and the evening began to wind down to a close. With much laughter and well wishes they saw the man safely onto his carriage and his driver took off.

Once the waving was done Hoss discreetly headed back into the house to see if there was any roast beef left in the kitchen. He hadn't gotten his fair share when the platter had gone round. He had to be polite, he was told about that before. But now their guest was gone and Hop Sing was away to bed Hoss felt called upon to indulge in a little bit of roast beef and a dash of mustard between two slices of bread. Surely no one would begrudge him that.

Ben looked to Adam. With a warm smile he put a hand to his oldest boys shoulder and they headed back into the house together. Only Joe stood out in the yard now. He stared out into the darkness thinking away to himself. He thought again of what Jed had said about reputation. His lip began to curl and he gained an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had his attentions towards Kitty ruined his family's reputation? Would Jed Cochrane learn of it and cancel the deal with his Pa. Jed Cochrane was staying at a guest house within walking distance of the mercantile. What if he heard those rumours?

Sleep did not come easy to Joe that night. He remembered again how he had kissed Kitty on the lips and how she had given him a lock of her hair. Sometimes he became over passionate with her and she would gently push him away. She would smile at him and tell him they must not. Joe burned with shame as he remembered those moments now.

Adam always brought his lady friend to the house as did Hoss. They would have dinner with Pa and then they would go walking in the moonlight. It was all very civilized. Adam and Hoss treated their ladies decent; they had nothing to be ashamed about.

The more he thought about it the more it got built up in his head. Was that the reason she had split with him. Joe remembered seeing a man go off in the prison wagon a couple of years back. People called him a deviant and a predator. Was Joe a deviant and a predator, would he end up going off in the prison wagon? Joe thought about women an awful lot. He was quite sure he thought about them more than his Pa or either of his brothers did.

~o~

Morning came all too quickly. Although it was summer Joe was still expected to be at breakfast on time, Hop Sing had more to do than cater to stragglers who are late down. Joe sat at the table conversing with no one. He leaned on his hand and tossed bacon around on his plate until Ben told him to sit up and take his hand down from his face.

"What's wrong with you Joe, you have that shirt buttoned all wrong," Ben chastised him, but the father grinned as he reached over and tried to fix the buttons in the right holes.

"I want you to ride into town today Joe and pick up some ingredients for Hop Sing, he wants to make soup." Ben told him as he straightened the boy's shirt.

Joe just nodded.

Ben peered down and tried to make eye contact. "There might be a little something in it for you too. I'll give you enough to buy another of those trashy dime novels you keep reading."

"Thanks Pa,"

But Ben wasn't finished,

"Honestly Joe I don't know how you can read that rubbish, the main man of the story finds a girl and has a wedding before he is due to be hanged and then the judge just sees him with his new bride and decides to drop all the charges," Ben shook his head.

"You seem to have a full and rounded opinion of Joe's book there Pa," Adam grinned.

"He left it down here...lying around."

Adam and Hoss exchanged glances and grinned. Adam went down to get a glass of milk the other night and he saw Ben stretched out by the fire fast asleep with Joe's book on his lap. He'd been up half the night reading it.

~o~

The joke was lost on Joe. He abruptly got up and went into the kitchen to get the list from Hop Sing. That done he headed out to the barn. Perhaps a long ride was just what he needed, clear his head. It still ached from lack of sleep. He nearly ran into Adam as his oldest brother stood just outside the barn.

"Pa asked if you would get him some tobacco too," Adam said as he handed Joe an extra dollar.

Joe nodded as he pocketed the money.

"There's no hurry back Joe, we have enough hands working today and the hay is nearly all in. Take some time for yourself."

Joe was about to snap that he didn't need no time for himself as Adam put it but as he looked up he could see real concern in his oldest brother's eyes. Adam could be a right pain in the butt at times but there were other times when he was that boy who read bible stories to Joe when he was little.

"Thanks Adam,"

Adam gave him a smile and backed off so he could mount up.

~o~

Virginia City was a busy place on a Saturday. All the kids were off school and they caused havoc with their marbles and jump ropes and tops. Women dragged their husbands in to the dress shop to see the latest gown just made up, miners and ranchers were finished for the afternoon and hung out at the Bucket of Blood playing cards and losing just about all the money they earned all week. Joe ambled along on Cochise just watching the mayhem unfold all around him. He suddenly caught sight of a familiar face and his heart stopped in his chest. She saw him just at the same moment and her face seemed to light up.

Without thinking he went to the nearest hitching post and jumped down from his horse. He swung the reigns over the post and went to her.

"Kitty,"

"Joe!" she smiled all over her face as he took both her hands in his but then the smile began to slip.

Joe looked down as she took her hands from his.

"Joe, it is very good to see you. I hope your family are all well?" she said as she took a step back.

Joe nodded. "Yes, my family are quite well."

He turned from her and began to tie Cochise' reigns properly on the rail. He didn't see the look of anguish that crossed her pale features.

"Joe Cartwright!"

They both turned as Angela Manning Barrett stormed out of the cake shop and got between the two.

"Have you no shame in your heart. No sooner is my back turned when you are here destroying my daughters reputation once again, callous unthinking boy."

"Ma'am, we was just talking."

"Yes, talking. And where does that lead young Mr Cartwright. Someone get the sheriff. I want the Sheriff here immediately."

Mrs Manning Barrett had drawn a small crowd with her dramatics. Women piled out of the mercantile and surrounded her. One or two miners crossed the road from the saloon. They took a rough hold of Joe. They weren't quite sure if he had done something despicable but they were happy enough to join in all the same.

"Don't worry lady, we'll know what to do with him. This boy needs nothing more than a good lickin."

Kitty cried out as the men began to drag Joe between them. Some of the other ladies stood in front barring the way as the two men tried to bring the boy down into an alley. One woman hit one of them over the head with her parasol another tried to take hold of Joe's arm. Luckily the Sheriff was walking towards the scene. Once the miners saw him they let out a groan of disappointment. They released Joe and headed back towards the saloon.

"Ok what's going on here," Sheriff McMillan barked.

"Sheriff, I want this boy punished. He violated my daughter in the worst possible way."

Those around her gasped and everyone began talking at once. Joe's eyes went wide. He certainly did not violate her in the worst possible way.

"We'd better deal with this in my office." Sheriff McMillan took a hold of Joe's arm and brought him through the crowd of onlookers. Joe kept his head low, his face burning with shame and mortification.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they were behind closed doors the Sheriff turned a weary eye towards the lady.

"Well Mrs Manning Barrette what can I do for you?"

"What! How can you ask that?" Angela Manning Barrett took a firm hold of her daughter and pulled her forward so that the sheriff had a close up of her face.

"Can you not see, have you not eyes? It is clear by the blush to her face that she has been deflowered by this vile despicable boy. The degradation is etched on her very features."

The sheriff leaned closer and spoke to Kitty. "I have to ask this Miss. Did this boy sleep with you?"

After a long moment Kitty turned her sad eyes up to meet with the Sheriff.

She opened her mouth to answer but her mother promptly spoke again.

"Look at the shame in their faces. There is your proof if proof be needed. Now I want him punished."

The Sheriff looked at Kitty for a long time and then turned to her mother.

"Mrs Manning Barrette, I have a saloon over yonder full to the rafters of villains and drunks. I'm going to need every cell I got tonight."

"I am not saying you should incarcerate him. He is clearly too young for that. I suggest you take your belt to him. I doubt very much if his father has ever doled out a shred of discipline. He's positively running wild."

This criticism of Ben hurt Joe very much.

Sheriff McMillan turned to him then.

"What say you boy," he spoke gruffly.

"Best get it over with," Joe muttered.

"No,' kitty cried out in anguish.

"Well if it must be," Sheriff McMillan gave out a sigh of resignation as he went behind his desk and took down a thick strap.

"Come on boy, we'll go in back," he put a hand to Joe's shoulder and stirred him in that direction.

"I want you to do it here. I want my daughter to see the consequences of her actions."

"Good day Mrs Barrette," the Sheriff told her firmly.

With an indignant sniff Angela Manning Barrette flounced off. She had never been spoken to in such a way in her life.

Once she was gone the Sheriff brought Joe down a dark corridor within the jail. Joe steeled himself for what was to come next.

A door was suddenly flung open and Joe was pushed out through it.

"Go home boy, stay out of trouble."

Before he could react the door was banged shut behind him. Joe was now outside standing in a field of unkempt weeds.

Joe walked a good bit of the way home. He thought about everything, about Mrs Manning Barrette, Kitty, girls in general, his two brothers and his Pa.

When did it get so complicated? When did he start needing more than dime novels and wooden soldiers and tree houses to keep him happy? Women were not a good idea. In the general scheme of things they really weren't if you were to look at it logically. So why do men burn themselves each and every time by following them. He would have a less tortured soul if he had never met with Kitty Manning Barrett. Wouldn't he have been better off if he had never seen that smile. Joe stopped and gazed out at the vast expanse of untamed land around him but he could not see it. All he could see was that smile. He could not help but to carry that smile with him even if it pained his heart.

It was late evening before Joe finally came back into the yard. The sun was starting to dip low on the horizon but it was still summer warm. Hop Sing had much to say, he was waiting all day for the ingredients for his soup. Joe at least gave him the satisfaction of standing silently as the man from China ranted at him for a full half hour. Joe then took a basket down from the shelf and told Hop Sing he would go collect some eggs.

Hop Sing leaned on the back door and watched him go. The man from China frowned to himself. "Boy go out to get ingredients for food and bring back nothing. Hop Sing right to get mad and shout at boy but boy looks sad. Boy always looks sad."

~o~

As Joe rounded the corner which led to the large hay barn he saw his Pa in the carriage shed. He was bent over the stubborn larger plow they use for the field behind the house. As Joe approached Ben's hand slipped on the rough metal. He cursed under his breath bringing the grazed finger up to his mouth.

"Pa, can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait Joe, I'm kinda in the middle of this. I want to get it fixed before tomorrow."

"Sure Pa," Joe went to walk away but Ben continued to grumble on.

"That brother of yours would break iron, I've told him time and again to go easy on the blade, take breaks between lines. He has no patience. Adam is many things but a farmer he is not."

"Maybe he didn't mean to, maybe he thought he was doing the right thing. Maybe things just got out of hand."

Ben looked up at Joe then.

"And the plow just got broken," Joe finished, his face beginning to color up.

"What do you want to say to me?" Ben asked.

Joe didn't even know where to start. His eyes darted from left to right as he tried to formulate his thoughts. He began pacing up and down as he spoke.

"I did a wrong thing... I deserve to be whipped but would prefer if you did it rather than the Sheriff."

"The Sheriff?" Ben stopped what he was doing.

"I kissed and hugged kitty, she gave me a lock of her hair. I knew it was wrong I don't know why I took it, or why I even wanted it but now her mother thinks I slept with her. Mrs Manning Barrette is telling everyone in town that I slept with Kitty and I didn't Pa I didn't."

"Angela Manning Barrette is Kitty's mother?" Ben asked with raised eyebrows.

"She says you didn't bring me up right. She says I'm wicked and depraved. You did bring me up right Pa. It's not your fault I'm wicked and..."

"Joe, sit, come here sit down."

Ben pulled Joe down to sit beside him.

Joe took a moment to calm himself before turning to his father.

"Joe, I have always thought you to respect people haven't I?"

"Yes sir," Joe answered in a small voice.

"I've always said respect your elders and in that you respect everyone in equal measure, don't you."

"Yes sir," Joe nodded.

"Well Joe, not every adult is the same. People are complex. And some people for whatever reason...they like to make up stories."

Ben could visibly see the relief in Joe's face. Tears began to escape and the boy quickly swiped them away.

"Now Mrs Manning Barrette, she is definitely one of those people Joe. If it's not you this week it'll be someone else."

"Why Pa,"

"Who knows Joe, perhaps she should take to writing one of those dime novels you're always reading. She has a big enough imagination."

Joe couldn't help but smile through his tears at that one.

After a moment Ben spoke again.

"I take it you and Kitty are no more?"

Joe tried to answer but suddenly it was too much for him. He covered his face as tears began in earnest.

Ben reached up and put his arm around the boys slender shoulders.

"I know, I know. It's terrible isn't it."

Joe nodded wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Women, what will we do with them Joe. Since the days of the first man they were sent to torment us."

Joe could only nod in agreement. Finally he got himself together wiping his face in his hands.

"Joe, you will get over this." Ben told him sincerely.

"It don't feel like that Pa,"

"I know son, it never does but you will."

"Pa….how did you ever get over it when Ma died?"

"I had to Joe, I had you and Hoss and Adam to think of,"

Joe took a deep cleansing breath.

"I don't know if I could take it if Kitty died. She's not like her mother Pa. She's sweet and kind…"

"I know kitty," Ben smiled. "She's a nice mannerly girl. Now what say you go into the house and wash your face, we'll be having supper soon."

"Sure Pa."

Joe got up. He gave Ben a smile as he sauntered off back to the house, the first genuine smile Ben had seen from the boy in a long time.

Ben smiled back at him and gave him a small wave as he rounded the corner and headed towards the house. Once Joe was gone, the smile faded from Ben's lips and a grave darkness came over his face.

~o~

On Thursday mornings Angela Manning Barrette was to be found cleaning the church and changing the many flower arrangements in and around the pews. She considered this to be the duty of every good Christian woman to do her bit for the church. And on that note she made sure every other woman in her circle of friends did likewise whether they were in good health or not.

She grumbled over their constant need to come to her and show how they had sorted the bibles or how they had arranged the flowers but woe betide them if they did something that did not meet with her standards. If Mrs Manning Barrette was annoyed at their constant need for reassurance she only had herself to blame. She had a way of quietly cutting off your life support with just a few choice words.

A visitor had not been expected this morning and so all heads looked up as Ben Cartwright entered quietly and walked up the main isle of the church.

"Mrs. Manning Barrette I would like to speak to you outside," He said in a low voice that only she could hear.

Angela Manning Barrette straightened her back and looked him square in the face.

"I do the lords work here, I have no time for idle chatter," she told him.

"It would seem Madam that you do indeed have time for idle chatter hence the reason for my visit. I have no wish to embarrass you in front of your friends and in a house of prayer but if you refuse my request then you leave me no choice."

"I have no intention of going anywhere with you Benjamin Cartwright. I am a firm believer in the old adage like father like son."

"What right had you to soil the good name of my youngest son, where is your proof of his wrong doing?"

"The proof is etched into the faces of the wrong doers I'm surprised you do not see it yourself when you gaze upon his down turned features."

Ben tried in vain to check the anger growing within him.

"I see nothing of the kind Madam. What I see is a woman with too much time on her hands and a propensity to tell nasty, wicked stories."

The other ladies put down their cleaning equipment and edged a little closer to the pair.

Angela Manning Barrette could only gasp in horror, when eventually she spoke her voice came out in a rasping barely audible whisper.

"How dare you, I have never been spoken to in such a way in my life,"

"Mores the pity, that could of course account for your blatant disrespect for people and why you have thus far gotten away with such behavior."

"Mr. Cartwright," Angela Manning Barrette whispered as she put a delicate hand to her chest.

Ben was undeterred. He took a step forward.

"Let me make myself very clear Madam. I am in no way happy to hear of the stories you have been spreading about my youngest son. May I suggest that in future if you have issue with any member of my family you come directly to me. Though I would suggest a better option would be to keep your farfetched, nonsense stories to yourself."

Before she could answer Ben stepped past her and walked purposefully down the isle towards the door.

Mrs. Manning Barrette continued to hold a hand to her chest and she looked to the others as she began in her rapid breathing. They immediately looked down and began to vigorously clean the pews in front of them. One old man, a husband to one of the ladies stepped towards her.

"Should I be polishing these candle sticks with wax or gut grease?" He mumbled.

~o~

Kitty had heard what had happened between her mother and Ben Cartwright. Her young face was set in a strained grimace as she sat trying to concentrate on her needle point. She jumped a little as she heard the door go and her mother flounced into the room.

Angela Manning Barrette flung her bonnet from her head and moved out of her coat. Both garments landed on a chair behind her and a thin faced young maid appeared and quickly scooped them up. She was gone in a second, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Kitty, ring the bell for tea," she said as she took a seat.

As accustomed as she was to her demands being obeyed she did not notice when Kitty did not immediately oblige. The young girl put her needle work aside and stood up to face her mother.

"I did you quite a service separating you from that boy; his father came to see me today, did you hear?."

"Yes I heard," Kitty answered quietly

Her mother went on.

"No doubt you heard what he had to say to me. First his son ruins your reputation and then the Father insults me. Such a family." she shook her head in disgust.

"Little Joe didn't ruin my reputation."

"Of course he did, I saw how he looked at you with those vile, savage eyes. This whole episode has been a disgrace from beginning to end. Thank heaven I managed to put a stop to it."

"Joe didn't ruin my reputation mother, you did."

There was silence, she stared at her daughter as if looking at a wretched creature for the very first time. After a moment she came back to her senses.

"Fetch me the switch," she growled in a low dangerous voice.

"No Mother, I will not. You will never lay a hand on me again."

Angela Manning Barrette stood.

"How dare you, you wicked girl. Your father would turn in his grave if he heard how you spoke to me just then."

"My father ran away with a saloon girl half his age."

Angela Manning Barrette reached out and slapped her daughter hard across the face.

She jumped in shock as her daughter slapped her right back.

In another moment she was on the floor sobbing.

"You wicked insensitive girl to tell lies like that. Your father died a hero, he saved many lives. Your father was a respected business man loved and trusted by all who knew him."

Kitty crouched down and put a hand out to stroke her mother's hair.

"My father was a selfish callous unthinking man who left you with a young child to care for and little money. If uncle hadn't left us this house we would have been destitute."

Her mother turned her tear stained face to Kitty.

"Everything I did I did for you, to protect You."

"No Mother, perhaps you tell yourself that but if you look deep enough into your heart you will see that you are jealous. You're jealous of me, jealous of the towns people you are jealous of anyone who has the love and happiness you so desperately crave in your own life."

Angela Manning Barrette began to weep again, tears streaming down her aged face. Kitty picked her up and setting her down on the low couch she took her place beside her.

"Mother I will always love you, I will always protect you and I will always be here for you but never again will I obey you. My life is now my own."

With that Kitty kissed her mother gently on the forehead. She slowly got to her feet and went to the fireplace. She pulled the bell chord there and a maid came nearly immediately.

"Yes Miss Kitty?"

"Thank you Trudy, it is time for my mother to go to bed. Would you please take her to her room and see that she gets a supper tray brought up to her."

"Yes Miss Kitty."

Trudy was somewhat unsure of this situation and quickly called assistance from two other maids. But the Mrs was very compliant and allowed herself to be led away with a somewhat shocked expression on her face.

"Come Ma'am, we'll soon have you all tucked up." They soothed as they brought her up the stairs.

Kitty shivered as she stood alone in the living room.

~o~

Joe was burnt to a crisp. His brothers did warn him to wear his shirt as they forked hay into the barn but he would show off his tanned skin and his muscles. Now he was burnt to bits from his chest right up to his head and would have Hop Sing fussing over him all night pouring smelly potions over his skin. Adam and Hoss could laugh all they wanted but both knew they had been down that road themselves. Once you get any kind of muscle on your body you're looking to show it off. It's only when you try to sleep that night do you realize that your skin is more burnt up than a Sunday roast. They knew that mistake all too well but they laughed heartily at Joe's expense all the same.

The laughing abruptly stopped and Adam told Joe to put his shirt back on. Joe was about to protest but Adam gestured towards the young girl standing nervously at the entrance to the Hay barn.

Joe quickly grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head.

"Kitty," he smiled, as he went up to her.

"Joe, you're all burnt silly. You should put something on that."

"Yeah they were saying that too, I will. Kitty..."

Kitty gently interrupted before he could say more.

"Joe...I just came to apologize, you know for everything. My mother had no right to say those things."

"No, she's right. I am a scoundrel." he grinned, trying to shrug it off.

"No she was not right Joe. You're not a scoundrel, you're sweet and kind and..."

Kitty found that she couldn't finish that. She took a breath and went on.

"Well anyway I just wanted to apologize."

Joe frowned as he tried to form an answer.

"You know kitty we could always be friends, good friends. You could come over and..."

"I don't think so Joe, too much has happened. I mean..."

Kitty took in a sharp breath as Ben Cartwright suddenly came into view. If she could have she would have ran. She hoped he would just ignore her and move on but he was heading towards them. As he approached she took a step back, her face beginning to color up.

Ben's face suddenly broke into a smile.

"Miss Kitty, have you come to see me," he asked. "Surely you haven't come to see this dirty looking scarecrow,"

Despite the tension between them both youngsters had to laugh.

"Look at this," Ben put a hand to Joe's torn and dirty shirt. "Have you any old dish cloth I could dress this boy in kitty."

"I guess I'd better go wash up," Joe grinned all over his tanned face.

"I guess you had better,"

Ben put his arm out for kitty to take.

"Meanwhile I will escort this fine young lady into the house. You will be staying for dinner won't you kitty. Adam can tie your horse to the buggy and drive you home later."

Both kitty and Joe beamed at each other.

"Thank you sir, I would love to."

"Fine then," Ben smiled at them both. "It's settled."

The End.


End file.
